1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to establishing a communication link between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The necessity for technologies capable of protecting digital content has been on the rise since digital content can be simply copied or processed without deterioration of sound quality and resolution.
Examples of these technologies include a digital transmission content protection (DTCP) technology and a high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) technology.
Here, the DTCP technology is for preventing digital content that is transmitted through an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394 interface or a universal serial bus (USB) interface from being copied. Only a device supporting the DTCP technology can decode encoded content according to the DTCP technology.
Also, the HDCP technology is for preventing digital content transmitted through a high bandwidth interface, such as a digital visual interface (DVI) or a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), from being copied. Only a device supporting the HDCP technology can decode encoded content or reproduce the encoded content in high resolution according to the HDCP technology.